The White Knights (Sir Tain Def)
This is an article about the clan "The White Knights". For White Knights in general, see the White Knights article. The White Knights, '(Sir Tain Def) sometimes referred to as the Asgarnian Army, was organized into a section in the year 145 of the 5th age. Sir Tain Def was granted this section when he was promoted to commander by King Vallance himself. Sir Tain Def’s knights have played a crucial role in the main Asgarnian military force over the past years. This section still lasts today, and is one of the oldest and most influential in Falador. This section of knights was sovereign from the constantly tense politics of Asgarnia, but is now working under Sir Amik Varze. Their true goal is the overall protection of the kingdom, whether it be from tyrant kings to black knights, or any others who pose a threat. The White Knights also have a group of Temple Knights aiding them. The section can be identified by its unique flag, which features a white helmet and castle on a faded blue background. History Foundations When Asgarnia was founded by King Raddallin, the White Knights pledged their allegiance to him. The White Knights played a big part in the building of Falador, expanding Asgarnian borders, and defending the lands from hostile races such as goblins. As a reward King Raddallin built them a castle in his new capital city of Falador, this castle still stands to this day and serves as the White Knights headquarters. A New Section After King Raddallin’s reign, his son and heir to the throne, Prince Vallance, was declared King. The White Knights continued to serve the royal family of Asgarnia under Vallance. They soon became a prospering order. Tain Def soon came into the scene as a squire under Sir Vant. Knighted at the age of 20 in the year 137, he began his life long career as a knight. Tain was proven to be knight material. After only eight years of service, he was promoted to the honorable rank of commander. Shortly after King Vallance promoted Sir Tain Def to the rank of commander, he began organizing a separate section of white knights. The king bestowed this newly formed section onto Sir Tain Def knowing he was an excellent choice to lead it. There were only a dozen knights within the newly formed section, two of which were temple knights, Sir Black and Sir Darkauro. Over the next several years, the section would see an addition of names such as Sir Vye Ver, Sir Bool, Sir Trydgis, Sir Monette, Sir Ryanas, and hundreds more. The section would go on to perform in various tasks, such as the Defence against Port Sarim and the Edgeville Monastery. The section is also known for their first mission, in which they saved Falador from a party of raiding barbarians. The section has also carried out several successful attacks on the Kinshra, lessening their influence in Asgarnia during the 160's of the 5th age. The Wilderness Campaign The section was heavil y involved in the Wilderness Campaign which took place in Northern Asgarnia during the late 160's. Duriing the campaign, the entire section was stationed in the Edgevillage Monastery under the command of Sir Tain Def. The Kinshra had raided the monastery and captured many monks. They, along with other evil factions such as the Chaos Dwarves and the Dark Warriors, were helding the monks ransom. They had discovered that Brother Jered and Abbot Langley knew of King Vallance's whereabouts. After several standoffs with the evil factions, the White Knights were capable of effectively preventing the further capture of monks. After the first few battles, the Chaos Dwarves and the Dark Warriors pulled out of the plot, leaving it all on the shoulders of the Black Knights, who soon surrendered and retreated back to their fortress. Two White Knights and one monk of Edgeville were killed in the incident. Casualties on the opposing factions are believed to be well over thirty. Retirement Sir Tain Def’s section thrived vigorously under his command. Hundreds of squires were knighted by his blade, but hundreds also died at his side. Tain led his men to victory on many occasions, and even played a massive role in The Siege of Falador. After much action, Sir Tain retired from his section in the year 169 of the 5th age. He still retained his title of a White Knight commander, but he handed the lead role to one of his captains named Sir Bool Cowbra. On average, the section was usually 100-150 members strong. This included squires, White Knights, and Temple Knights combined. Sir Bool led strongly with his captains, Sir Maffy, Sir Vye Ver, Sir Vriff Vendet, and Sir Agamor. He later on promoted a fifth captain, Lady Erin Ture. Downfall Near the end of year 169, Bool temporarily left due to deaths in his family. Before leaving, Sir Bool promoted White Knight Captain, Sir Vye Ver to the rank of Commander, and left him in charge of the section. Things started off fine, until Sir Vye VSir Maffyer was called to Catherby for a two week period to assist in a diplomatic meeting. During this period, Sir Maffy was left in charge, and decided to host an unarmed march in northern Asgarnia. The entire section was ambushed on the march, and approximately 3/4 of the section perished in the fight. Maffy quickly fled from the order due to his embarrassment and feeling of failure, and sought solitude to the north, where he eventually developed dissociative amnesia. Sir Bool returned shortly after the incident, but was not mentally fit to revive the section on his own, so he went to Sir Amik for help. Sir Vye Ver returned during the period of Bool and Amik's meetings, and agreed that a change of leadership was in order, seeing as many of the Knights felt Sir Vye Ver had failed the order. Bool, Vye and Amik agreed to promote Sir Vriff Vendet to the rank of Commander and have him lead the newly revived section. Revival Under the joint efforts of the commanders Sir Vriff Vendet, Lady Maya Storme, Sir Benedict Finstere and Sir Gawain Drake, the section slowly began to reform. Very few of the original knights remained, however there were enough still around to effectively operate. Some knights returned, such as Lady Erin Ture, Sir Monette and Sir Bool. Other knights such as Brynden Ryker, Gawain Drake, and Hayley Spears joined the section and helped rebuild. Hayley, Monette, and Gawain reopened the Temple Knight section. The Temple Knights now work alongside the White Knights as a joint-forces led by Commander Hayley Spears. Confusion in Falador The Temple Knight commander soon obtained the throne over Falador and became known as Queen Hayley Spears. Her reign was short and came to an end when she decided to become re-involved as a Temple Knight commander and handed Falador back to Sir Amik Varze. Not long after this decision, a mass of confusion flooded the streets of Falador. A few tried claiming the city for their own, but failed. Some rumors concerning these new leaders were so convincing, newspapers such as The Gielinor Times published stories confirming them. It was around this time that Dion Magnan and his monks of The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church approached the White Knights to help restore the city. The two forces marched on the city and reclaimed it under Sir Amik Varze. Not long after this, the original council of Sir Amik Varze was reinstated. The majority of the council was made up of White Knights and a few monks. Only a few months after Sir Vriff Vendet was named commander, he mysteriously disappeared near the Edgeville Monastery. Sir Bool stepped up as the new leading commander after the searches for Sir Vriff proved a failure. Sir Vye Ver took Bool's place as the Co-Commander. The Battle of Lumbridge Not long after the turn of age, Zamorak reentered Gielinor and cast darkness over the town of Lumbridge. In response to this, Saradomin entered Lumbridge to defend from the forces of chaos. Thus began the Battle of Lumbridge. The White Knights marched into Lumbridge to aid Saradomin. Sir Bool was not currently in Asgarnia at the time of these events, so his co-commander Sir Vye Ver led the section to Lumbridge. Sir Bool soon returned to Asgarnia and set out for Lumbridge with even more knights. It was not long until The White Knights were stationed all throughout Lumbridge to maintain a top-secure Saradominist presence during the battle. The White Knights are still actively fighting Zamorakian forces such as the Kinshra at the battle. The Battle of White Wolf Mountain During the weeks of The Battle of Lumbridge, tension broke out to the north-west of Falador. The city of Burthorpe began threatening the Kingdom of Kandarin with rumors of invasion. Originally, Sir Bool had plans to not get involved with the predicament, as he and the knights were already occupied fighting a large battle in on the opposite front. One morning in Falador, Bool awakened to the word of a possible conflict involving Kandarin. The knights spent the afternoon gathering word and knowledge from those such as Temple Knight agents. A decision was finally made as the knig hts began preparing in the castle. Not long after, the section stopped on the Island of Entrana and informed Lord Dion Magnan and Sir Sander Stoneman of the situation. A small group of monks were ready and available to provide reinforcements to Kandarin at the side of the White Knights. The reinforcements landed in the town of Catherby moments after a battle had already started. Knowing they had the proper authorization of the crown, The White Knights and the Order of St. Rimmingtons raised arms and marched up the western side of the mountain, rallying with the forces of Kandarin. After several intense rounds of artillery and infantry resistance, the White Knights were capable of successfully aiding Kandarin in pushing the enemies back into a retreat to Burthorpe. Knowing that they had hopefully done as much as they could to help change the outcome of the battle, the knights and monks marched back to the city of Falador to tend to their anguish received during the conflict. Conception The White Knights carry a traditional set of ideas and beliefs that is common among most Saradominists. They believe in peace and proseperity among their people. It is often said that White Knights' actions are controversial and often go against their belief. The knights are known for treating those around them well. However, they often do not condone the actions of Zamorakians, and often come very close to crossing the line of tolerance. The White Knights fly a flag that is often easily recognizable in Asgarnia. Motif The section's motif is very clear and has little to no symbolic meaning. The helmet simply represents armour worn by knights in defence of Asgarnia. The castle represents Falador and is under the helmet to show that the city is always under the watch of the Protectors of Asgarnia. The original motif featured a Saradomin star, shining over the same castle logo. This concept was envisioned and created by Sir Tain Def. However, not long after the adaptation, many knights found it questionably similar to the emblem of Asgarnia, featuring two crossed stars of Saradomin. The motif then went through a series of various changes. It was finally agreed upon by the majority that the helmet and castle fit the section best. Not long after, the White Knights adopted a new style of standard issue armour. The section held the first knights to be issued this armour. It is still slowly phasing out the first style, but is not yet fully in use. The new armour style featured a faded blue fabric. The section updated the color on their motif to match with the new shade on the armour. The White Knights are known for replacing their flags with a special edition motif on occasions such as Christmas and Hallowe'en. Motto The section's original motto was also created by Sir Tain Def. The original motto was '"In brotherhood we stand" .This quote was rather simple and stated that the White Knights were united through a close brotherhood and would always stand aside one another. The motto was changed in 2013 to "Perseverance in honor brings invariable order". This quote hints that a long commitment to showing qualities such as respect, chivalry, kindness, and of course, honor, will bring a long-lasting peaceful order in society. Organization The White Knights are loosely organized as a monastic order similar, yet less strict, to that of the Temple Knights. The organizational structure has a strong chain of authority. All of the members are subject to the leading commander, who oversees both the order's military efforts, and internal affairs with his officers, also known as the Knights of the Round Table, or "KOTRT". Organization is a key tradition in The White Knights. Ranks There are five basic enlisted ranks within The White Knights, including the rank of squire. *'Squire': A squire is a White Knight in training. They are taught all the qualities and skills that a White Knight needs. They often serve as assistants for the White Knights. They are mostly newly inducted members. Everyone must be a squire for 5 IC years (1 OOC week) before earning the title of a White Knight with little exceptions. *'Initiate': A White Knight Initiate is the first rank in The White Knights, they are the most common knights. Jobs include guarding, patrolling and fighting in the front lines. *'Proselyte': White Knight Proselytes are just a rank up from Initiates, their jobs are mostly the same, but Proselytes are sometimes given command over a small group of Initiates. *'Acolyte': White Knight Acolytes are quite experienced fighters, often having command over a group of Initiates and Proselytes They often serve as advisers to Partisans. *'Partisan': White Knight Partisans are highly trained in the arts of battle; often commanding a large group of Initiates, Proselytes and a few Acolytes. They are sometimes used as guards for high ranking Knights There are three officer ranks within The White Knights. *'Lieutenant ': Lieutenants are the first officer ranks in The White Knights. They are often well experienced knights. Lieutenants often lead knights in and out of battle and can act as assistants/advisers to White Knight captains. *'Captain': Captains are commanding officers; their jobs have more authority and are closer to commander. Captains are each in charge of different fields. At this point, they are very seasoned veterans. *'Commander': The Rank of Commander is the second best in the White Knights, after leader, the rank held by Sir Amik Varze. The Commander, often guarded by Partisans, commands an entire section and passes orders down that will eventually get to all the soldiers. The Commander is the main decision maker in the knights, making choices that affect everyone in the section. Uniforms Each rank has its own uniform. Uniforms are very strict within The White Knights. Knights are only permitted to wear what they are issued, and nothing other than that. All knights are required to wear the appropriate uniform while on duty. Squire *Steel Medium Helmet *Leather Gloves *Leather Boots *Rambler's Backpack / Ava's Device *Staff *Player kit (top-sleeves) White Long-Sleeved Shirt *Player kit (pants) Gray Trousers White Knight Initiate - White Knight Partisan *White Full Helmet *White Plate/Chainbody *White Platelegs/skirt *White Gloves *White Boots White Knight Lieutenant *White Full Helm (Only used in Combat) *White Plate/Chainbody *White Platelegs/skirt *White Gloves *White Boots *Cape (Blue) White Knight Captain *White Full Helmet (Only Used in Combat) *White Plate/Chainbody *White Platelegs/skirt *White Gloves *White Boots *Cape (Red) White Knight Commander & Co-Commander *Red Headband (White Full Helmet may be worn in combat) *White Plate/Chainbody *White Platelegs/skirt *White Gloves *White Boots *Cape (Red) Formal Uniform All knights, even temple knights, share the same formal uniform within the section. Formal uniforms are worn for events such as parades, where all knights look as one to represent the order. *White Full Helmet *White Platebody *White Platelegs *White Gloves *White Boots *Clan Cloak (The White Knights) *White Sword (Sheathed) Fatigues Knights are suggested (but not required) to wear a set of specific clothing under their armour called fatigues. Fatigues are worn under the layer of chainmail and under armour. Fatigues are made from a very thin material to prevent knights from becoming overheated when fully suited in plate armour. Simple leather sporrans are worn from the belts over the running slacks. Knights cary standard issued survival kits in the sporrans which inclu de: a knife, a survival lighter, a flask of ale, a small tinderbox, and fishing hooks. Knights often prefer to store their own personal coin purses on their belts as well. Female fatigues vary slightly from the male fatigues. *(M)Wanderlust Vest/(F)Builder's Bodice (Corroded Rune Blue) *(M)Running Slacks/(F)Buckled Joggers (Corroded Rune Blue) *Leather Gloves *Any Default Boots ((M)Phrin Gray)/((F)Deathwing Black) *Holy Symbol Equipment White Knights use standard issue equipment in their every day tasks. There are many different weapons that the knight can chose from in their armoury. The weapons are listed below, along with other equipment used by the order. Some weapons are restricted to only certain classes, such as archers and wizards. Commorbs are not available to all units. Due to the exclusive secrecy and experimental properties of the commorb, only higher ranking White Knights are given them. White Knight Partisans are usually the lowest ranking White Knight to recieve them. All Temple Knights are issued a commorb upon their induction into the order. *White Sword *White Dagger *White Scimitar *White Longsword *White 2H Sword *White Halberd *White Battleaxe *White Warhammer *White Mace *White Claw(s) *White Staff *White Square/Kiteshield *Steel 2H Crossbow *Saradomin Bow *Steel Javelin *Wand *Water Battlestaff *Air Battlestaff *Commorb *Miscellaneous survival equipment worn with fatigues Formations Formation I.png|Formation I Formation II.png|Formation I.I Formation III.png|Formation I.I.I Formation IV.png|Formation I.V Formation V.png|Formation V Temple Knight Ceremony.png|Sanctuary Formation Knights of the Round Table The Knights of the Round Table is the name for the group of leaders within the White Knights. The group consists of both White and Temple Knights. White Knight officers are most typically added to KOTRT. It is not common for enlisted White Knights to be a part of KOTRT, however a few often find their way in. The Knights hold meetings most often in Vallancia. They always meet at tables, usually round tables. This is how they got their name. The White Knights borrowed this idea from their Kandarin allies, The Knights of Camelot. The idea was implemented by Sir Tain Def and is only present in his section.There are eleven known members of KOTRT listed below. Members of KOTRT White Knight Officers Sir Bool Cowbra - Commander Sir Tain Def - Commander (Retired) Sir Vye Ver - Commander Lady Erin Ture - Captain Sir Ant Gord - Captain Lady Maya Storme - Lieutenant Sir Brynden Ryker - Liuetenant Lady Kairi Stone - Partisan Sir Evan Dunegun - Partisan Temple Knights Lady Hayley Spears - Commander Lady Luxanna Lungwitz - Proselyte Vallancia ''Main Article: ''Vallancia Vallancia is an island that floats high above Asgarnia. Bright Helm Keep is located on the island, which serves as a base both to White and Temple Knights. Vallancia is open to the public. The island was originally inhabited by Armadyleans during the first God Wars. After several battles, the island finally fell into the hands of the Temple Knights of Saradomin, who erected a base on the island, only to be lost for the next hundreds of years. Those years finally ended in year 169 of the 5th age when wizard Avalani discovered a way to revisit the floating islands through a portal south of Falador. Due to the help of The White Knights, Avalani bestowed the island of Vallancia upon the order as a gift for their help in the matter. The White Knights refurbished the Bright Helm keep, established monuments, and even implemented a guard force within the walls of the island. Awards There are thirteen different medals available that can be obtained by knights of the order. Both Temple and White Knights are eligible to win these awards. The awards are shown below. KOTM.png|The Face of Loyalty - Being rewarded the 'Knight of the Month' title. YC.png|Yellow Cross - Committing a significant act to stand up for what is right. ADM.png|Asgarnian Defense Medal - Awarded for service during war time. RH.png|Red Herald - Exceptional Bravery GH.png|Golden Halo - Exceptional Loyalty PB.png|Platinum Badge - Surviving in Unlikely Conditions APM.png|Asgarnian Paladin Medal - Awarded for being chivalrous, considerate and caring VSM.png|Vallancia Service Medal - Awarded for being an exceptional help to building up the citadel. SM.png|Scribes' Medal – Awarded for additions/editing of clan resources. SC.png|Saradomin's Cuirass - Awarded to those wounded by the enemy during combat BOC.png|Badge of Commitment - Awarded to knights who have served for 2+ years OIB.png| Officers' Initiation Band - Awarded to all officers upon promotion HOP.png|Harbinger of Peace - Awarded for Service to Saradomin in the second God Wars Ceremonies Everyone month, an awards ceremony is held. The main spotlight of the ceremony is often the Knight of the Month. Before the Knight of the Month earns his/her award, the lesser awards are called first. The awards ceremony is often done inside of the Vallancia theatre when possible. During the ceremony, knights are called forth after the award has been announced. The knights proceed to the stage and receieve their awards when called. Near the end of the ceremony, the Knight of the month is called forward and given their Face of Loyalty medal. Sir Ving Fountain at Vallancia was often a usual area for award ceremonies to occur. Howe ver, after it was destroyed, other places have been used such as the meeting area and the roof of Brighthelm. Awards ceremonies are on of the few events held in which knights must wear their full formal uniforms to. They are not to be confused with Knighting Ceremonies, which are entirely different. Gallery Bridge line.png|Knights standing before the bridge Amik March.png|White Knights assembled with The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church anniversary drink.png|An anniversary celebration at the Rising Sun banner.png|A banner black knight surrender.png|White Knights capturing a Black Knight during the Siege of Falador Bloody Knight.png|A proselyte during the Siege of Falador surrender.png|Another surrender scene from the Siege of Falador Bool speaking.png|A knighting ceremony at Vallancia Bruthane Monette.png|A Temple Knight induction ceremony cluster.png|White Knights attacking the Black Knights' Fortress execution of george arnold.png|White Knights executing a traitor gates.png|The gates of Vallancia Knight banner.png|A WKOF Banner Knights in square.png|Knights in the courtyard kotrt 2.png|A Round Table meeting meeting2.png|Another meeting Monasterywk.png|White Knights preparing to defend the Monastery from Kinshra attackers Novtumberfest 2012.png|NovtumberFest Party open citadel.png|Knights hosting a Jagex-organized open citadel, a week after the release of Clan Avatars PP.png|A decorative White Knight shield Sarim fight.png|White Knights defending Port Sarim from The Pirates of Gielinor sarim2.png|A play put on to renact the battle of Port Sarim sight of surrender.png|A Black Knight surrendering at the sight of his enemy slide3.png|A scene from another play shown at Vallancia stab.png|White Knights battling Kinshra statue rasing.png|Knights raising a statue dedicated to Sir Tain Def Tain St 1.png|Tain Street, Vallancia the keep.png|Bright Helm Keep clancampwks.png|The White Knights on the opening day of the Clan Camp DefendingSara.png|White Knights from Sir Bool's section seen during the Battle of Lumbridge, alongside Temple Knights of Saradomin, guarding the entrance to the Saradominist Command Center. 4.png|Several White Knights in Lumbridge, surveying damage and rendering aid. External Links *The White Knights' RuneScape Clan Base *The White Knights' RuneScape Forums Thread *The White Knights' Facebook Page *The White Knights' Unused & Outdated Website Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:White Knights Category:Falador Category:Asgarnia Category:Faction Category:Organization Category:Military Category:Temple Knights Category:Knight Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:In-Character History Category:Lawful Category:Noble Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Good Category:Custom Content